


Riot

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I love your stories! They’re written really well and easy to relate to! I was wondering (and this might be a weird request) if you could do a fic with Crowley based on the song Riot by Rascal Flats? Sort of a softer side to Crowley with fluff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riot

Warnings: Injured Reader, fluff, no smut

A/N: This is very loosely based on the song, I hope that’s okay! I do not claim any ownership to the song or the lyrics.

Fic:

There would be a riot  
Breakin’ up my heart, I’d try to fight it  
I could go out every night but I’d be lyin’  
If I said I could live and breathe  
Without you

\- Rascal Flatts, “Riot”

“Don’t ever do something like that again, do you understand me?” Crowley asks, running his fingertips lightly along the wound that Sam had stitched up on your arm.

“I was only doing my job,” you tell him, your body sore from the cuts and bruises littering your skin, “I am a hunter, remember?”

“Your job is not to protect the Winchesters,” Crowley corrects you, “You shouldn’t be harmed because of those bloody morons.”

“Crowley, I’m fine, what does it matter?” you ask, trying to shake him off.

“What does it … What does it matter?” Crowley scoffs, “Do you know what I’d do if I lost you?”

“Probably go on being the king of Hell,” you shrug, trying to brush off the topic. Crowley wasn’t having it.

“Do you think me so shallow?” Crowley asks, “Do you really believe that I could just go on without you?”

“Sure,” you answer, “I mean, I’m just your plaything, I know that. When I’m gone, or when you get bored, you’ll replace me.”

“Stop,” Crowley says, “Don’t ever say that. You’re more than just a plaything, I love you and you know that.”

“I know you say you love me, but it’s all a part of your act, isn’t it?” you ask, suddenly unsure if you really knew what you were talking about.

“How could you think that?” Crowley asks, taking your face between his hands, “You’re not just something I could discard and not give a damn about. When I say I love you, I mean it. You’re the only person I care about and if I lost you, I’d be lost as well. I’d be heartbroken and lonelier than I’d ever been. It doesn’t matter if you walked away from me or if you died, I’d do whatever it took to get you back. Hell, I’d probably even stoop so low as to pray. So if you ever think that I don’t love you or that I could deal with losing you, think again because you’re wrong.” You search his eyes for a trace of deceit, but you can’t find any.

“You’d really pray to get me back?” you ask timidly.

“I gave that whole bloody speech and that’s what you take away from it?” Crowley questions with a half smile, shaking his head. 

“I love you Crowley,” you tell him.

“I love you too Y/N,” he responds. His arms wrap around you tightly and pull you to him, your wounds making you hiss in pain. “Sorry,” Crowley says, his grip on you loosening, “I’ll be gentler.” one of his hands comes up to cup your cheek again and you lean into his touch as you snake your arms around him. “Promise me I won’t lose you, please,” Crowley requests.

“I promise I’ll be more careful in the future,” you tell him, giving him the best promise you could make, “And I promise not to intentionally leave you.”

“Thank you,” Crowley says, “I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.” Leaning in, he presses his lips to yours, holding and kissing you gently.


End file.
